


Oh no

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BoyxBoy, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, Foot Kink, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, foot job, georgenotfound - Freeform, some frottage, yes i wrote a foot kink leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: Dream has a foot kink.Thats all.Smut ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound Clay Dream
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read it if what I've written makes you uncomfortable its as simple as that. That being said, this was just for fun to force myself to start writing again. If you enjoy, great I appreciate the support <3

“My..my feet?” 

George looked at Dream quizzically, biting nervously on his bottom lip. 

“I...yeah. Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to or anything I was just thinking about it and-” 

“I’ll do it.” 

Dream froze up a bit, looking George in the eyes. 

“What?” 

George tried to meet his look but as his cheeks flushed red and his face heated up he found it harder and harder. 

“I..I said I’ll do it.” 

Dream moved closer to the smaller boy and rested his hand on his knee, rubbing small circles into the soft skin. 

“You don’t have to. If it gets weird for you just tell me and we can stop, yeah? I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

George nodded his head, still looking down. Dream brought his other hand up to Georges face and tilted it up, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Use your words please.” 

George took a deep breath and tried to speak with the most courage he could manage. 

“Yes I want to. Yes I’ll tell you if it gets weird.” 

Dream ran his thumb over Georges bottom lip and smiled at him

“Okay, thank you baby.” 

Georges face only got warmer. 

“A-are we doing this now or..?” 

George asked, leaning in closer to Dream. 

“Do you want to?” 

Dream responded quietly. 

“Yeah.” 

George said breathlessly, leaning in and pressing his lips against Dreams. Dream made a low noise in response, moving both hands up to cup Georges face, pulling him in as close as possible. The rest of Georges small frame followed the hands pulling at his face as he quickly straddled Dream, wrapping his arms around the blonds neck. 

Dream moved his hands down Georges body slowly before settling one against his hip and the other under his ass, pressing his fingers hard into Georges skin. George let out a small whimper and Dream took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Georges mouth, feeling slightly intoxicated off of the sweet taste.

George could feel Dream getting hard under him, so he ground his hips down, causing both of them to moan. Dreams grip on George only tightened as he helped guide Georges hips against him. 

“Oh fuck George.” 

Dream moaned lowly into Georges ear as the two continued to grind against each other. George whined in response trying to move his hips faster. He was already on edge but he just couldn’t help it. 

Dream pulled away suddenly watching George as he pouted with slightly swollen, red lips. Dream stared at George for longer than intended, the pale boy just looked so perfect all the time it destroyed him. Dream snapped out of his thoughts and continued with what they were doing.

“Strip for me baby.” 

George was quick to comply as he pulled off his shirt, then moved his hands down to his jeans, undoing the button and zipper and pulling them off hastily. Dream sat back and watched as George was left in nothing but his boxers. 

“Those too.” 

Dream motioned with his hand and George blushed, then took off his boxers as well. He moved his arms across his chest, feeling all too exposed. Dream sighed and grabbed George's hands gently, pulling them towards himself. 

“You look beautiful. You are beautiful.” 

He said then leaned in to kiss the smaller boy. George moaned softly at the praise and melted into the kiss, this one much more loving than the last. Dream released Georges wrists and George moved to grab at the bottom of Dreams shirt, tugging at it lightly. Dream pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. 

George leaned in and pecked him on the lips before moving down to his jaw, peppering kisses all over, then down to his neck, and chest, then finally to the skin that was right above the waistband of Dreams jeans. 

George kissed and licked at the skin, sending shivers down Dreams spine as he watched eagerly. George then dipped his fingers under the waistband, toying with it for a moment, then finally undoing the button and pulling them down. Dream was left in his boxers and George stared at the bulge, his eyes widening. 

“Fuck…” 

George mumbled then, leaned his head down and pressed his tongue flag against it, the warmth and slight wetness seeping through the fabric. 

Dream groaned and his hands instinctively went down to grab Georges hair roughly. The smaller boy gasped at the feeling and pressed his tongue up against the front of Dreams boxers again, this time dragging his tongue up and down slowly, looking Dream on the eyes. 

“Enough teasing.” 

Dream said harshly, tugging Georges head up by his hair. They say in place for a moment, George panting lightly and Dream watching him do so. They met each others eyes and Dream raised his eyebrow slightly, silently asking if he was okay and if they could continue; George nodded enthusiastically, letting out a small “please” then reached for the waistband of Dreams boxers. He pulled them down and immediately took the tip in his mouth, licking along the underside of the head and then the slit, feeling precum on his tongue. 

“Good boy...you’re such a good boy. Make me feel so good.” 

George hummed around Dreams cock at the praise causing Dream to gasp quietly and throw his head back. George slowly took Dream further down his throat, gagging the further down he went. He pulled back up and left his tongue resting on the tip, giving small licks while he tried to catch his breath. 

When George wrapped his lips around him again, Dream held the brits head still and bucked his hips up into his mouth, and George took it, whining at the feeling of being used. The blond finally lets the brunete go, both of them panting loudly. 

“Do you still want to do this?” 

Dream asks lowly grabbing Georges hand and squeezing it. George squeezed back. 

“Yeah I just…” 

“Just what, love?” 

George frowns for a second and looks down, mumbling 

“Just worried I won’t be good at it I guess.” 

Dream feels a warmth spread through his body at the boy next to him, his words soften instantly. 

“Hey, George, look at me...you’ll be perfect alright? I’ll like it no matter what I promise.” 

George fights a small smile but gives in anyways, leaning in towards Dream. 

“If you say so...how do I...what do I?” 

George starts, not knowing how to finish the question, but luckily Dream understands what he’s saying. 

“Here just move in between my legs and sit,” 

George obeys. 

Dream pulls a pillow from behind him and hands it to George. 

“Here, put this behind to lean your arms on so they don’t hurt as much.” 

George puts the pillow behind him, nodding

“Okay..then what?” 

“Lay back on your elbows,” 

George lays back and looks at Dream expectantly

“Yeah just like that, now just...lift your legs and uh do what you normally would if you were using your hands.” 

Dream watches as George tentatively lifts his legs, the tips of his toes touching, angles toward each other. George brings his feet closer to Dreams dick, and both their hearts beat hard in anticipation. 

When Georges feet finally wrap around Dreams dick he can’t help the loud moan that comes out. George feels his face heat up, again, at Dreams reaction to just the smallest touch. He feels dizzy, but a good kind. 

George moves his feet up and down slowly, feeling as Dreams cock twitches at the slow pace hes set. Dream groans and brings his arm up and over his face, part from embarrassment at just how much he’s enjoying this and part to cool the skin on his face down. 

George speeds up his movements, pulling his feet apart from each other, running his toes lightly up and down the side of Dreams dick, and using his other foot to run his toe over the slit. Dream moans loudly as more precum dribbles out of the head. 

“Is this good?” 

George asks quietly

“Fuck yes...so good...please keep going.” 

George does as he’s told. Dream removes his arm from his face to watch George and he could cum at the sight alone; George looking so pretty leaning back with his pretty little feet around Dreams cock, precum and spit covering his toes. Dream made a mental note of how it looked and swore he wouldn’t forget it. 

George closed his feet around Dream again, and stopped his movements. Dream started to thrust up, sloppily into the space between the small feet, groaning quietly at the feeling. George watched in amusement feeling his own dick twitch at the sight of Dream so desperate and wrecked. 

“Fuck I’m so close.” 

Dream panted out. George started his movement again, but this time much quicker. He brought one of his toes over the slit and it sent Dream over the edge. Dream gasped and moaned out “fuck oh fuck George” as he spilled all over Georges feet. 

George continued to jerk him off through it, slowly down at intervals until Dream caught his breath again. Dream looked at George, then at his feet, then back at George. 

“Can i..?” 

George nodded his head, out of curiosity more than anything and Dream sat up, leaning forward and grabbing one of Georges feet. He slowly started to lick his own cum off of him and George let his mouth fall open, silently gasping. Dream stuck one of Georges toes in his mouth and ran his tongue all around it, cleaning the cum then sucking. George whined shamelessly, enjoying the feeling much more than he thought he would. 

Dream quickly did the same to his other foot the motioned for George to come sit. 

George scrambled over and sat it Dreams lap, his still hard cocking leaking against Dreams stomach, the small but of friction making him writhe and gasp. Dream wrapped his hand around George and jerked him off quickly. 

“O-oh- mmmf!” 

George moaned and buried his face into Dreams neck, biting down in the skin to keep himself quiet. Dream continued at a relentless pace and it wasn’t long til George was on edge. 

“Oh fuck Dream I’m-” 

“Go ahead baby, cum for me.” 

George moaned loudly and spilled over Dreams hand and stomach, whimpering as he came down with Dreams hand still wrapped around him, stroking his dick slowly. 

George regained his ability to think and grabbed Dreams hand, bringing it to his mouth and suckinv his cum off of Dreams fingers. Dream watched, surprises by the action. 

“Returning the favour.” 

George said simply as he pulled off. 

Dream laughed and wrapped his arms around George, hugging him tightly. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mmm” 

George said, hugging Dream back just as tight. Dream pulled George off of his lap and laid him down in bed. 

“I’ll be right back, two seconds love.” 

George closes his eyes and breathed deeply, tiredness overriding his system. He barely registered when Dream returned with a warm washcloth and a towel. 

“Was all of that alright?” 

Dream asked as he cleaned George off with the cloth.   
George nodded and lazily hummed, a small smiling playing at his lips. Dream smiled as well. 

“Good then, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Dream finished cleaning George off then wiped at his own self before getting in bed. He snuggled up behind George, wrapping his arms around the small boys waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you. You did so well. You’re so perfect, I love you so much.” 

“M’love you too Dream.” 

George mumbled half asleep. Dream sighed happily and pulled the boy closer, breathing him in and closing his eyes, drifting off easily.


End file.
